Light The Way 2: Extintion
by Lighttheway15
Summary: This is the second script of light the way the my older brother worte. We never got around to it bc we didnt have enough extras. Go to my profile to get the site to see the first movie. Yes, i do play his younger sister Lisa in the movie and the script.


Light The Way 2: Extinction

By: Ethyn Gutierrez

Started November 4th 2006

Finished: January 15th 2007

ACT I

Scene I

(Flash Back, One Year Earlier to Scene Between Chris and Eric (But due to…actors inability to do dialogue we never showed this…or did this scene for that matter.)

Eric: The Jedi, the sith, all of you…all of you are going to pay for what you have done

Chris: What we have done Eric…what are you talking about!

Eric: These stupid things, they have taken everything from me!

Chris: So you think that by killing us all it's going to solve the problem!?

Eric: Exactly…

Chris: Eric…what happened to you…you where my best friend, you where my brother.

Eric: the sith took my family, these stupid lightsabers took my friends…you took everything from me!

Chris: I'm sorry Eric…I'm sorry I caused so much pain, I'm sorry that we had to get involved.

Eric: I'm sorry I'm going to have to kill you now Chris, I'm going to have to kill every last Jedi and Sith.

Chris: I can't let you do that, all those innocent people…

Eric: They aren't innocent Chris, they lust for power, you lust for power. You think they give a damn about you Chris!

Chris: We can end this Eric, we can stop the sith…I need you to help me, I can't do this alone…remember Angela, I know you killed her, but I have forgiven you for that! You're a good person, Eric please…don't make me have to fight you.

Eric: I'll make the killing stop, and if I cannot do it…someone else will…

Chris: …Derek…you didn't…

Eric: First your sister…then if I cannot kill you, he will hunt you down, and then he will hunt down the rest of them…

Chris: So what happens if you kill them all, then what Eric!

Eric: Then I shall be the last one to go.

Chris: Eric, you can't be serious…

Eric: Prepare your self Chris, I won't hold back, not on you…not anymore…

Chris: God don't make me do this Eric…

Eric: The moment you picked up that lightsaber and gave them to us, was the moment you made me do this…

Chris: Made you kill Jennifer…made you kill Angela! Now you send Derek to kill my little sister!…and now Me, fine Eric, you want a fight…let's end this right now!

Eric: That's the spirit Chris, let's see you get angry

Chris: Oh Eric, you want to see anger…you want to see it…I'll show you anger

**Scene II: Night Again, Lisa traveling though the forest just as Chris did two years ago.**

Lisa: (VO) The only constant in this world is change, and the world is changing…although no one may see it. I wish there was an easy way to explain it but there never is when it comes to these things. The Jedi have been on earth for hundreds of years now, and it seems that we are only able to explain the end of this tale, I am to be one of the last of the Jedi, and the path is set for all Jedi, and sith alike…Eric knew it, Chris knew it, Derek learned of it…and so have I…

**Scene III: Lake where Chris use to be.**

Lisa: What do you want?

A.J.: A sith attacked us there where four of them. Please, we need your help.

Lisa: Are the others still alive?

A.J: I think so, they where holding them off while I came to find you

Lisa: What did I tell you about wondering off on your own.

A.J: I'm sorry Lisa, please come quickly.

Lisa: Fine

_They Travel along though the woods, Lisa taking her time, very calm as she runs across four sith taking on two other jedi. One of them is already dead. The Sith Stop as they look to Lisa._

Sith 1: Oh no way…

Lisa: Hello there boys…

Sith 2: Another Jedi, I'll take her.

Sith 3: James, who is that?

James (sith 1.) It's Lisa.

Sith 4: Lisa who?

James: Lisa Barton.

Sith 2: Oh really, well this makes things rather interesting doesn't it.

Lisa: Abby, Lance A.J. Get out of here, go home.

Abby: But Lisa, we want to help.

Lisa: Don't argue with me!

_All Three of them Start to take off as the 2__nd__ sith gets in the way._

Sith 2: So you think I'm just going to let you go.

_Lisa Force pushes the 2__nd__ sith warrior into a tree. As he gets up the children are taking off the 2__nd__ sith begins to run after them, as Lisa force pulls the Sith twards her, falling on the ground at Lisa's feet_

Sith 2: You realize this is where you die now.

_Lisa doesn't say anything simply extends a blue lightsaber blade, it's Angela's old saber._

Sith 2: So that's how it's going to be.

_The Sith warrior extends his light saber blade as well, and looks to Lisa. She stands there calm and confident in her ability to take all four of these guys. The 2__nd__ sith warrior goes after her, and in four quick moves he is killed by Lisa._

Sith 4: Guys…

James: Shut up, we take her togeather.

_Lisa picks up the 2__nd__ sith's lightsaber, and hilts it on her waist. Lisa doesn't say anything as the other three surround her. Then attack; Lisa dodges the lightsaber with ease. And after a short fight sequence she cuts though one of them. Then ducks under a blade and gets the second one. Jumps over another lightsaber attack and spins around behind him and gets the last one in the back. Lisa then picks up all of there lightsabers, and with her own destroys them. Lisa looks down at the bodies and just walks away._

A.J: Yeah, thank you Lisa.

Lisa: You are not to wonder off by yourselves or so help me I'll destroy every last one of your lightsabers.

Abby: Sorry, Lisa, we where training on our own, and it was Lance's idea.

Lance: No it wasn't you both agreed.

Lisa: Enough! I don't want any arguing between my students, now go home, don't go though the forest, be where people can see you. Stay together, if anyone should attack you use your training, and don't get killed.

Lance: What happened to those Sith.

Lisa: What do you think?

_Lance and Abby start to leave A.J. stays behind for a moment_

A.J: I'm sorry Master

Lisa: I told you don't call me that, it's just Lisa.

A.J.: Sorry Lisa.

Lisa: What is it A.J?

A.J: Can you tell me a little more about Chris, everyone talks about him, but no one really knew him

Lisa: Go Home

A.J: Sorry Mast…Lisa…

_A.J. Leaves leaving Lisa to her self at that Lake looking at the water, she lets out a deep sigh and the screen fades to black. Showing the Words "Light The Way 2"_

**Scene IV**:

(It's in the woods where the sith usually hang around. Thomas the leader of this little subgroup of the sith is sitting on a log. )

Thomas: So you're here, what do you want?

Derek: Besides your head... nothing you can give me.

Thomas: You have a lot of guts coming here.

Derek: Guts have nothing to do with it…when I killed every last one of your little sith minions. I believe the total count was twenty three. Oh great Sith General Thomas.

Thomas: So your working for the Jedi now?

Derek: No

Thomas: Then why are you attacking me?

Derek: Because you have a lightsaber right there.

Thomas: So just because we have lightsabers, your going to kill me, what about everyone else?

Derek: I'll kill them all too

Thomas: So your going to kill every last Jedi and sith.

Derek: That's the Idea

Thomas: So what do you want from me.

Derek: The only thing you can give me.

Derek extends a red lightsaber blade and lets out a little laugh then it fades to black and you hear the sound of electricity and screaming

End Scene

**Scene V**

(it's a year and a half after the events of the first movie, Adam is walking though that same hallway going to visit an old friend, and mentor. Mrs Jones. After he began his training he soon started confiding to her. Since the mishap in the classroom. After about six months of training Adam told Jones what was really going on.)

(Adam Walks into the classroom Jones is sitting at her Desk, and A.J is standing there.)

Adam: Hello, Oh sorry am I interrupting anything?

Jones: No I was just speaking with A.J.

A.J.: Hi Adam

Adam: What did he do this time?

A.J.: Why do you assume I'm in trouble.

Adam: Your always in trouble

A.J.: I didn't do anything!

Jones: He was using that mind trick power

Adam: Force persuasion…A.J, are you serious?

A.J.: Well he was cutting in line during lunch!

Jones: But then he walked to the middle of the lunch room and dropped his pants.

Adam: A.J…

A.J.: I thought it was funny, so did everyone else

Adam: Lisa is going to hear about this, and you are NOT going to like what she does!

A.J.: Your going to tell her?

Adam: You bet your butt I'm going to tell her.

Jones: A.J if you do that again, you will be having a very long year this year. Do you understand?

A.J.: Yes

Jones: You may go now

Adam: Just wait outside, A.J. Don't go anywhere, I told Katie I would bring you home.

(A.J. Leaves the room and waits outside in the hallway.)

Adam: Sorry about him…

Jones: It's alright, how have you been Adam? 

Adam: It's been better.

Jones: I have been watching the news all those murders and attacks. Do any of them deal with this jedi stuff?

Adam: Most of them yes…

Jones: Twenty Seven attacks this month.

Adam: Well twenty three of them are Jedi related at least that we can figure, out of that only three have survived, it was the wrong place at the wrong time for the sith.

Jones: Why so many attacks?

Adam: No clue, what's strange is some of the attacks are just regular people…Lisa is supposed to be looking into it.

Jones: Well how is Lisa doing by the way, she was the one who trained you right?

Adam: Yeah, she's alright just her usual cold self.

Jones: Cold self?

Adam: yeah since Chris left, she has been very distant taking this Jedi thing way to seriously.

Jones: Well what's wrong exactly?

Adam: It's just, she has lost both of her best friends, and her brother took off. You remember Chris…it just feels like…(beat) oh I don't know, she just doesn't seem to trust people anymore, even those who are close. It just frustrates me to no end.

Jones: Well you just need to give her time, some people don't show there appreciation as well as others.

Adam: God people suck, things where so much easier before this lightsaber thing.

Jones: Well you are going to have to deal with people all your life, lightsabers or not. You being there may be the reason she hasn't gone evil and started killing people.

Adam: Too late for that, but those are the ones responsible for the attacks…every time I talk about this I just feel like I'm nothing more then a murderer…

Jones: I'm sorry it's not fair, the things you kids go through.

Adam: No it really isn't but we learn to deal…excuse me Mrs. Jones, I have to get A.J. Home now, and thanks for looking out for him.

Jones: No problem, come by anytime Adam.

Adam: I'll be picking A.J. Up all week until Lisa gets back.

Jones: Alright, well c'ya tomorrow then, good luck with everything.

Adam: Bye, and thanks we're gonna need it.

(Adam opens the classroom door and exits looking to A.J. down the hall with his lightsaber extended.)

Adam: A.J!!

A.J.: Oh boy (Detracts his saber.)

Adam: What is that in your hands?

A.J.: Uh…nothing

Adam: That doesn't look like "nothing."

A.J.: I was just training…yeah…training.

Adam: Oh you want to train, well I'll give you training, saber drills for the next two hours.

A.J.: I have homework though!

Adam: Well you should have thought about that earlier, your sister will understand.

A.J.: your going to tell!?

Adam: I just might.

A.J.: No no please, I'll do anything, she'll kill me!!

Adam: Don't let me see that out again and we'll keep it between us.

A.J.: Deal…(pause) are you still going to tell Lisa about The, you know…pants thing?

Adam: Of course I am

A.J.: Great…

Scene VI: Katie's house

-Enter Haley (Alisa Lynn)

-Enter Katie (Kayla McKinney)

-Enter A.J. (Crockett Ford)

-Enter Adam (Andrew Nielson)

-Scene Between and Kayla

-Katie calls Lisa up to explain what happened

-Lisa Yells at A.J.

-Katie gets on to A.J.

-Haley talks to Katie about being to Harsh

(A girl is sitting there in the living room. Haley (Alisa Lynn) watching t.v it's Katie's best friend is in the kitchen trying to find the popcorn)

Haley: Katie, are you coming?

Katie: Would you hold on good grief!

(finds the popcorn and starts to put it in the microwave.)

Haley: I'm starting the movie in ten seconds wither your in here or not!

Katie: (trying to use the Jedi mind trick) You will not start the movie!

Haley: Oh nice try, I may not be a Jedi but I'm not stupid.

Katie: it was worth a shot.

Haley: haha very funny, now hurry up with that popcorn.

Katie: I can't make the microwave go any faster!

Haley: Use that lighting thing.

Katie: Force lighting…on a microwave…oh yeah sure I know mom would love it if I blew up the kitchen

Haley: Well at least it doesn't take thirty minutes to find and make popcorn!

Katie: If you don't stop arguing with me I'll force kick you out of my house.

Haley: is there such thing as a force kick?

Katie: It can be a new anti-annoying best friend attack

Haley: That hurts right here you know that (She points to her elbow)

Katie: I'm sure you will get over it.

(microwave goes off.)

Adam: Knock knock!

A.J.: Where home!

Haley: Hey Adam, hey dork

Adam: Hi Haley

Katie: Why are you so late?

Adam: It was my fault, I had to take to Mrs. Jones, I always talk to her.

(He looks down at A.J. and A.J smiles up to him as if saying "Thank you.")

Katie: Oh ok, Oh I checked the answering machine, what happened at school today A.J.

A.J.: Nothing happened why?

Haley: Want to watch this movie with me Adam?

Adam: No I need to get going, I have a few things I need to take care of. I'll c'ya later Katie I'm outta here!

Katie: Bye Adam! Now A.J… Nothing happened…don't lie to me!

(A.J moves into the kitchen and there begins there argument.)

A.J.: He kept cutting in line, he bullies everyone around, I put him in his place!

Katie: You can't do that A.J. Damn it we have had this discussion before!

A.J.: Well I'm sorry I did what I thought was right!

Katie: Don't give me that "what you think is right," excuse… you know it was wrong and you did it anyways!

A.J.: No everyone always complains about him, now the problem is over, it's like the sith, if they are out there we kill them right!

Katie: Do not compare this to the sith, that is nothing like it!

A.J.: You know what I'm sorry ok will you just drop it!

Katie: No cause I don't think you are sorry A.J. Cause if you where you wouldn't be doing this. You have a power and you can't be using it like this!

A.J.: I'm sorry I'm not the Jedi you are! I like to have fun! We have these powers and I'm using them!

Katie: Then you are no better then the sith, and if you keep using them like this I'll be forced to stop you.

(Reaction from A.J. and Haley Katie instantly recreating what she said)

Katie: You know what I mean…

A.J.: Yeah I do…I know exactly what you mean.

(A.J. Storms out of the house.)

Katie: A.J! A.J. Stop right now!! (He is running down the street.) Damn it…What am I going to do with that boy.

Haley: apparently your going to kill him

Katie: That's not what I meant!

Haley: But that's what you said.

Katie: Thank god Lisa will be home tomorrow.

Haley: Are you going to go after him? 

Katie: He will be fine, I know where he's going to be.

Haley: Why do you have to be so hard on him. He's your brother

Katie: Well no kidding Haley, You don't get it. Haley and you never will.

Haley: I'm not Jedi but I know how you treat family, and that's what he is, Jedi or not he's your brother, and he loves you, and your treating him like crap.

Katie: The sith must die, and if my brother becomes what…I don't know…I don't even like to think about it.

Haley: What did they do that's so wrong?

Katie: They are evil, they kill innocent people.

Haley: Well you told me you have killed sith too…doesn't that make you just as bad?

Katie: No it doesn't.

Haley: Why?

(End Scene)

**Scene VII:**

-Enter A.J.(Crockett Ford.)

-Enter Chris (Ethyn Gutierrez)

-Two Sith

-Two or Three Extra Kids

-A.J. is Showing off in the park

-Two Sith Attack

-Chris Saves Them All

-A.J. Explains Lisa is with Sis

-Leave to see Lisa and Katie

(A.J is walking along very angry and frustrated, and ultimately ends up at the park just like his sister predicted he would, he sits there for awhile looking at the kids playing. He doesn't say anything but it's very apparent he is jealous of them…those that have a normal life, and don't have to fight. He watches his lightsaber on his waist Then closes his eyes for a moment.) And as he has them closed feeling all the things around him flases of the park flow though his mind. Then he opens them again and looks around seeing a few kids.) 

A.J.: Force sensitive's

(A.J. Watches and it seems like they have been noticed by a few others. A couple of older kids in black walk up to them, and it seems like some dialogue, then a red lightsaber is extended. As they both look on a little scared.)

Sith 1: So you don't want to join us.

A.J: Is this park a sith recruiting station now or something?

Sith 1: What if it is?

A.J.: Now I'm not a real big fan of the sith personally, and I know how you work. It looks like those kids don't want to join you.

Sith 2: Well they will join us, just like you will or die.

A.J.: I don't like the whole dieing thing. So I'm gonna' ask you to leave them alone.

Sith 1: little brat

(2nd sith extends his lightsaber. And begins to fight both of them at once, holding his own he manages to cut one of them down, and when it comes to one on one fighting he starts to struggle. Then a third sith and a fourth one comes in. after the two break apart.)

Sith 3: What's going on here?

Sith 4: we herd…oh I see a little Jedi punk

Sith 1: Yeah, he got Sam.

Sith 3: he's not important I hated him anyways.

Sith 1: He's a tough little kid.

Sith 4: He will be nothing.

A.J.: Let's go

(he begins to fight all three of them. Struggling though out the entire fight, these other two are much more difficult. And just as the final blow to A.J. is about to happen a green lightsaber is extended and the camera points up to Chris) 

A.J.: Who are you…

(The three sith look to them, and he force pushes all three of them with one thrust away)

Chris: The names Chris

Sith 1: Oh no…Green lightsaber

Sith 3: There is no way…

Sith 4: He just said Chris what's your name kid?

A.J.: A.J.

Sith 3: Who's your master?

A.J.: Lisa Barton.

Sith 1: oh god

Chris: So you know my sister, wow small world. I guess they have hurd of me or something.

A.J.: Your Lisa's older brother?

Chris: Yep, so you need some help?

A.J.: Yeah

Sith 1: Guys…

Sith 3: I know.

Sith 4: We can take em'

Chris: I'll let you guys go if you just give me your lightsabers so I can destroy them then I'll let you go.

Sith 1: Never

Chris: Fine…A.J, stay back for a minute would you make sure they don't get near those kids ok.

A.J.: Sure.

He looks to all of them and Chris stands there this entire fight he doesn't kill them. All he does is destroy there lightsabers. After cuts all three lightsabers in three moves one after another.

Chris: Go…get out of here, you lost. The sith will see these lightsabers destroyed, they will probably figure your dead.

Sith 1: What makes you think we won't come back with a new one.

Chris: I don't…c'mon A.J.

(A.J And Chris leave, and begin to walk down the street.)

A.J.: What just happened back there?

Chris: Compassion, a sith's worst nightmare.

A.J.: What?

Chris: Some of those people have never been shown love or mercy…you would be surprised what it does.

A.J.: What if they go back and kill other people?

Chris: That's a chance I'm willing to take.

A.J.: Whose side are you on?

Chris: Good question isn't it?

A.J.: Your weird

(End Scene)

Scene VIII: Katie's house

Characters:

-A.J.(Crocket Ford)

-Chris (Ethyn Gutierrez)

-Katie (Kayla McKinney)

-Lisa (Alicia Martin)

-Katie and Lisa talk about Derek's actions

-A.J shows up with Chris

-Confrontation between Chris and Lisa

-Chris Explains where he is going

-Lisa and Chris leave

(After awhile Chris and A.J. Walk up to Katie's house it has been a few hours since A.J. Left As A.J. Walks though the door and Katie stands up she looked very worried, but doesn't show it all that much. Chris stops at the door.)

AJ- You coming inside?

Chris- In a minute.

AJ- Alright.

Katie- So Where have you been?

A.J- Why do you care?

Katie- Because I'm your sister, you're my responsibility.

A.J- I'm not even going to start with you.

Katie- Then Deal with Lisa.

(Lisa enters from the kitchen)

Lisa- Did I hear my name? (beat) Oh so there you are.

A.J- Hello Lisa.

Lisa- I'm NOT happy with you, Katie has been telling me about your little run in with a teacher at school. And Now your running out!

AJ- Fine what ever

Lisa- Don't what ever me AJ you know your…

AJ- Yeah, yeah responsibility save it, we have bigger problems.

Lisa- And what could be bigger?

AJ- I just took a sith down in the park about three hours ago…

Katie- (sarcastic) Good for you AJ

AJ- There where five of them and…

Lisa- AJ don't change the subject. You Ran out like that, and you have been using your powers for personal gain, you should be ashamed of your self.

(Chris finally walks though the door.)

Chris- I remember someone who use to do the same things, so I wouldn't be to upset with the boy.

Lisa- Chris…what are you doing here?

Katie- Chris? (To Lisa) So that's Chris?

Chris- Hey sis.

Lisa- Why didn't you tell me he was here AJ?

AJ- Well I was trying too but you wouldn't…

Katie- Quiet AJ

AJ- I give up! I'll be in my room!

(AJ Storms off again, Haley looks to them all.)

Haley- I'll go see if I can calm him down.

(Haley walks off towards AJ's room to see if she can calm him down.)

Chris- You both need to relax, and treat that boy with a bit more respect.

Lisa- He is my student I'll do what I want.

Chris- Your going to drive him to the darkside…and then Katie here is going to have to "kill him" apparently.

Katie- I didn't mean that…and he knows it

Chris- No he doesn't.

Lisa- It's the truth though, and he needs to hear it. I'm not going to be soft on my students.

(Chris looks to Lisa, and Lisa looks back with a very cold stare.)

Chris- Then your going to end up pissing the kid off, and he's going to end up doing something he's going to regret.

Lisa- At least I don't abandon them!

(Long Pause awkward silence.)

Katie- So what are you doing here Chris?

Chris- I was finally back in town, driving along and I saw your little brother, so I stopped and helped him, after all five sith against that boy. As well trained as he is, he wasn't much of a match for some of them.

Lisa- Spare me…What do you want?

Katie- Lisa Calm down (To Chris) Thank you for returning my brother home. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

Chris- It's no problem, but maybe you should tell him that your self. (looking at Lisa) Everyone needs to know that they are loved now and then, even if sometimes they cannot express it.

(Long Pause, as Haley comes down the stairs)

Haley- He's calmed down for the most part, he should be down in a few.

Katie- Thanks.

Lisa- (wanting to change the subject) So as I was saying about what I found out.

Chris- I think I'll be going

Lisa- No Chris you need to hear this too, and you tell all the Jedi you can.

Chris- Fair enough.

Lisa- We know they have the stone…

Haley- The one that drains that "force energy" stuff from one person

Lisa- Right, it not only does that it can be used to empower another person with force energy, making them stronger or even making a normal every day person a Jedi…or in this case a sith.

Katie- And…

Lisa- I also found out that Ally, Rich, and Mike have been captured by Devin. they where sent on a mission to try and retake the stone.

Chris- Who sent them?

Katie- Taylor did.

Chris- Alright…

Lisa- Devin is there new leader, he was just appointed…

Katie- And by appointed she means Devin cut off Thomas head…

Haley- ewwwwwwwww! (Katie and Lisa look to Haley.) What!?

Lisa- Anyways…

(A.J. Comes back down the stairs.)

AJ- We talking about Devin?

Lisa- Yes AJ

AJ- Ok…so what he doing this time?

Lisa- I was about to get to that. (To group) as I was saying, he has the stone, we know where he is, but we cannot get to him. So it's good timing for you.

AJ- Talk about your luck

Haley- (mockingly) in my experience there is no such thing as luck.

Katie- Do you mind?

Haley- I hate when you get all seriously like this…it makes me sad, (To Katie) And who is this cutie?

Katie- Do you think you could control your boy obsession for five minutes!?

Haley- What I just said he was cute!

Lisa- That's my brother your talking about Haley.

Haley- Oh I always liked older men.

(Chris just sitting there bright red)

Katie- Oh my god…Haley it's time for you to leave

Haley- Fine, always killing my fun. (To Chris) it was nice to meet you

(AJ Is sitting there holding in his laughter.)

Lisa- That is not funny AJ

AJ- Yeah it is, it's pretty darn hilarious

Lisa- Do you want Saber Drills AJ? (AJ Stops laughing) That's what I thought.

Chris- Can we move on…

Lisa-Yes, So Devin has taken over…

Chris- Alright, I'm going after him, tomorrow, I'll need to know where he is.

Katie- Alright I can give them too you.

(Katie and Chris leave the room leaving AJ And Lisa Alone, there is a long silence.)

AJ- I'm sorry for running off like that…

Lisa- Ok

AJ- Is that all your going to say? (Long Beat) Fine…why are you always so Angry Lisa?

(AJ stands up not giving Lisa a chance to respond, although she wasn't about to answer anyways.)

Chris- Ok I know where that is, thank you Katie…also I met Derek a few times while I was gone.

Lisa- Derek?

Chris- Yes, I'm not sure what he's up to, or his goals are. And I have been hearing about the recent murders. I'm pretty sure he's involved in some of those.

AJ- So he's working for the sith?

Chris- No I don't think he is, it doesn't matter to him Jedi or Sith, if he's anything like Eric he wants everyone dead.

AJ- So that makes him a sith, doesn't it?

Chris- It isn't black and white AJ…

Lisa- He's a sith, only a sith would think that way.

Katie- That's true.

Chris- All I know is he is evil, but he's fighting for what he believes is right, so in that way I respect him.

Lisa- You respect a man who murders innocent people.

Chris- No I respect that he fights for what he believes is right, he has a reason for fighting just like you guys do. Why do you all fight?

(No one answers)

Chris- That's what makes him stronger then you guys, Lisa I'll be going now. Katie AJ it was very nice to meet you.

Katie- Where are you going?

Chris- Home, I have a small two bed room apartment, Lisa are you ready to go?

Lisa- What are you taking me home?

Chris- Mom wants me too

Lisa- Great…c'mon let's go, Katie, AJ I'll c'ya later

Chris- I'll take care of Devin tomorrow, tonight I need a good night sleep.

Katie- Good luck.

Chris- Thanks

(End Scene)

**ACT II**

**Scene I: Chris and Lisa's House**

Characters

-Lisa (Alicia Martin)

-Chris (Ethyn Gutierrez)

-Lisa walks right into her room

-Chris goes to her door and looks at her, tries to talk

-Lisa closes door, and opens it wearing Pj's

-Lays down in her bed, and Chris tries to talk

-Pretends to be asleep

-Chris gets the hint. Says: "I'm sorry, and I love you."

(They Drive home, and during there drive home, there are no words spoken between the two of them, as they drive, once the reach the house and go inside no words are spoken there, as well. Lisa walks up the stairs and heads to her room, after a bit of time Chris comes upstairs Lisa is in her pjs.)

Chris: I'm heading out, if you want come by sometime you can. (Lisa says nothing, and keeps going on about her business.) It's a two bed room so you would have your own bed. I work tomorrow night, but I'll set a key right here for you. (Lisa lays down in bed and looks away from Chris.) I'm sorry for leaving, but I had to. I wasn't ready , but I'm back now. (We look at Lisa's face her eyes wide open, we see her holding back tears almost.) I love you Lisa…I just figured you should know that.

(A few tears fall from Lisa's face as she lays there.)

Lisa: (screams) Get out! I HATE YOU!!

(Chris looks to her and is hurt by that but he tries not to show it.)

Chris: Fair enough…

(And Chris leaves we see Lisa as she wipes her tears away and we fade to black very slowly.)

**Act II**

**Scene II: **

-Enter Devin (Tom Conway)

-Enter Matt (Shea Hoskins)

-Enter Chris (Ethyn Gutierrez.)

-Enter

Chris enters sith base

Hears about the ring

Gets captured

Is turned to darkside

(We see an shop of some sort. (Maybe olathe north Scene Shop) Devin is in the office as Matt walks in.)

Matt- Devin I'm so sick of all this sneaking around!

Devin- Would you calm down.

Matt- We are in a theatre for Christ sake!

Devin- Not a fan of the arts are we?

Matt- I can't take this anymore I need to go chop someone's head off!

Devin- Matt. I'm going to put this as kindly as I can …SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Matt- Fine What ever! (Matt Storms out of the office.)

Kristie- Devin?

Devin – What is it now?

Kristie- Matt is right, why are we sneaking around anymore, we have that stupid rock.

Devin- it is not just a stupid rock. If I wanted I could take all your force energy from your body.

Kristie- So?

Devin- No more powers.

Kristie- I still have my lightsaber though, that's all I need.

Devin- But no force to guide you, you would be dead before you swung the thing.

Kristie- How do you know all of this?

Devin- Because I'm not stupid.

Matt- What do you want me to do with the three jedi?

Devin- I'll never get a moment to my self today will I (To Matt) I will take care of them.

Matt- Why can't we just kill them already!?

Devin- Why must it always be so violent with you. I'm using them as bait, I'm sure someone will come for them.

Kristie- But what if no one does?

Devin- They will…now shall we go see how our guests are doing?

(We cut to the three tied up and Rich is knocked out.)

Ally- What did they do to him?

Jacob- I don't know…he's not the same though.

Ally- Think they will do the same to us?

Jacob- I'm sure they will..

Ally- Scared?

Jacob- Yeah

Ally- Me too…

(Enter Chris)

Jacob- Chris!?

Chris- Keep it down! I'm here to get you out of here

Ally-

**Act II**

**Scene III**

Enter Chris's Students

(There is a knock at Lisa's door, and she lets out a frustrated sigh as she opens it up seeing Jacob and Ally her expression changes.)

Lisa- What's wrong?

Adam- Who's there?

Lisa- It's Ally and Jacob. (To Ally and Jacob) c'mon in it's cold outside.

(The two enter the house, and Lisa goes over Adam and looks at him.)

Lisa- Make your self at home…what are you doing here?

Ally- It's about Chris.

Jacob- He came and rescued us, but that was almost three hours ago.

Lisa- Where is Rich?

Ally- We have no idea where he is at either. He stayed back so we could escape we haven't herd from him as well.

Jacob- Lisa, any idea what to do?

Lisa- We will search for Rich tomorrow.

Jacob- What About Chris?

Lisa- He's on his own.

Ally- But that's our old trainer, your brother, how can you just…

Lisa- He is on his own, He abandoned me! So why should I go after him?!

Ally- This isn't about you Lisa Barton, this is about saving your Brother!

Lisa- Fine you go save him I hope he's dead!

Jacob- You don't mean that...

Lisa- Get out of my house Now!

Ally- Fine. If that's what you want…c'mon Jacob

(Ally walks out the door and Jacob looks to Lisa.)

Jacob- I don't know how you could have ended up like this, but I'm sorry.

(He leaves, End Scene.)

**Act II **

**Scene IV**

Lisa's Dream

(Fade into the lake once again Lisa stands there as the sun goes down, and we jump to Lisa standing there in that auditorium, with Adam there after she said keep it.)

Lisa- c'mon I'll explain it all to you, we have a lot of work to do.

Adam- work to do?

Lisa- You want to protect your self don't you?

Adam- Yeah.

Lisa- Well then I'll have Chris help me teach you.

Adam- Ok.

(Fade to black as we see Lisa and Adam enter the house.)

Lisa- Chris! Chris I'm home! (no one answers her call as Adam stands there for awhile.) Hold on I'll check his room.

(She runs up stairs, and sees Chris' lightsaber sitting on his bed, after she looks around for a moment, she slams her fist into the wall, Adam hearing the slam comes up stairs to Lisa, seeing her on her knees holding that saber in his hand.)

Adam- Lisa…what's wrong?

Lisa- He's gone…

Adam- Who?

Lisa- Chris…first Jennifer, then Derek almost kills me! Now my brother leaves!

Adam- I'm…I'm sorry

(Adam moves down to place a hand on her sholider)

Lisa- DON'T TOUCH ME!

(he backs off and looks at her for a moment unsure of what to do.)

Adam- Maybe I'll just go…

Lisa- I'm sorry…

Adam- It's ok, you have every right to be angry, but I guess (pause) the thing is. (another pause as he tries to collect his words.) what good does it do?

Lisa- I guess so…

Adam- I don't know what's going on with all these things, but…if you need a friend…I guess I could use one too.

Lisa- Thanks Adam

(Adam just looks to her not really sure what to say, as they sit there for a long moment either of them not saying a word, and then we fade to black going back to Lisa standing there at the lake. Once again not saying a word, then we fade to black once again…ending the scene.)

Act II

Scene V

Return of the Potter Nerds

-Mrs. Jones (Laurie Plankers)

-Brooke (Ginny)

-Ashley (Kathline)

-Kristy

-Adam

Adam- Thanks again Mrs. Jones

Jones- No problem, drop on by anytime.

Adam- How long are you two going to be in here.

Brooke- We should be getting are acceptance letters to Hogwarts any day now

Ashley- Hogwarts isn't real!

Brooke- Well that's what you said about lightsabers and look where we are now.

Adam- Oh well c'ya later Mrs. Jones

Mrs. Jones- Bye Adam, Girls, could please keep it down I have some grading I have to finish up.

Ashley- Sorry

Brooke- So as I was saying Snape isn't evil

Ashley- Yes he is, c'mon look what he did!

Brooke- It's all a plan, have you not seen Dumbledore is not Yes I have, it's a bunch of hopefully nieve people who think Hogwarts is real!

(The door opens and Kristy walks into the room.) 

Mrs. Jones- Oh well hello Kristy, can I help you?

Kristy- I hear you know where the Jedi are.

Mrs. Jones- Oh so you aren't hear for homework help?

Kristy- Tell me where they are. (Beat) NOW!

Mrs. Jones- Kristy that's no way to talk to your English teacher, now I have some grading to do, if you don't need help with homework I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Kristy- I see how it is.

(Kristy within a fraction of a second is right next to Mrs. Jones Desk, as all of a sudden she is force pushed against the door. Kristie looks around and Brooke and Ashley are still fighting.)

Ashley- Snape is going to die I'm telling you!

Brooke- No he isn't, I love Snape he's just misunderstood!

Ashley- No he isn't he's just a freak like you!

Kristy- Did you do that?

Brooke- Do what?

Kristy- are you not even scared of me.

Ashley- Actually I'm quite frightened, but I have more important things to worry about.

Kristy- …what?

Ashley- My idiotic friend here seems to think that Snape is going to live, I don't agree, see in fact I think he's evil and should die, don't you think.

Brooke- He's not evil, he's just misunderstood!!

Kristy- Oh…my…god…

(Kristy turns to the teacher…)

Kristy- I'm sorry, I'm going to ask you one last time before I kill you, where are the Jedi.

(Kristy walks forward and stops at the desk, and extends her lightsaber blade.)

Mrs. Jones- I'm sorry I can't tell you.

(Kristy attempts to swing her sword again but is throw backwards against the door a 2nd time)

Kristy- Ok I swore it's you two, you're both Jedi!

Brooke- Hardly, I'm a witch

Ashley- isn't that the truth, she can be a pain sometimes

Brooke- that's not nice!

Ashley- Whatever Snape lover!

Kristy- Oh my god would you two shut up I swear to god I'm going to kill you!!.

(She starts to walk twards them both and extends her lightsaber once again, and begins to swing her sword but after she does they are both not sitting in the chair. Instead they are behind her.)

Kristy- No way!

(Kristy then swings her lightsaber and Ashley extends a pink blade, and Brooke extends a lightsaber of her own.)

Ashley- Shall we?

Brooke- Let's

(Kristy stands there totally focused while Brooke and Ashley stand there just talking about Harry potter and anything else they can think of, finally Kristy gets way to upset and goes after them. Within about three movies Kristy is taken out.)

Brooke- I would have much rather done Avada kadvra.

Ashley- You would you snape lover!

Brooke- c'mon let's get rid of the body…then you want to go out for pizza.

Ashley- Sure.

(As soon as they move over to Kristy's body Brooke moves down and kicks her)

Brooke: Bother!

Ashley: hey not cool...I was going to do that

Brooke- We are going to take off Mrs. Jones, are you going to be ok?

Jones- Yep, I'm just now getting ready to pack up for the night, c'ya girls tomorrow.

Ashley & Brooke- Bye

(both of them pick up the body and walk out. End Scene)

Act II

Scene VI

News of Kristy

-Devin

-Matt

(Matt Knocks on the door.)

Matt- Devin you busy?

Devin- No I'm only trying to destroy the Jedi, I have a lot of free time.

Matt- Oh ok.

Devin- What is it?

Matt- Kristy was killed today.

Devin- Well we just need another Sith then don't we.

Matt- What did you have in mind.

Devin- How about our two new prisioners.

Matt: well, that made my day…

Devin: I figured slaughtering some innocent nuns would've done you just fine too…

Matt: eh well I'm never picky about these things

Devin:(starts pacing again, this time gesturing with hands) Will he be willing to work for me? Or will he betray me (break)...

Matt- Why are you so worried?

Devin- To hell with it, if he won't cooperate I'll just kill him, bring me my rock!

Matt- Yes sir!

Devin- Don't ever do that again

(Matt goes off to get the rock as Devin sits there for a moment as Rich comes into the room, already turned to the darkside.)

Devin- I see the stone wasn't even used on you. (Pause) So your not going to say anything. Man of few words. I like that.

(Rich says nothing still as he stands there starring at Devin until Matt comes back into the room.)

Matt- Here it is, one magical chunk of hardened dirt!

Devin- Let's go visit Chris.

(End scene)

Act II

Scene VII

(Lisa's home Adam is sitting there in her room with her, as they both are just relaxing for the most part, well at least Adam is.)

Adam- So what is going on in the world of the Jedi?

Lisa- I don't know, Chris is captured probably gone sith at this point. Derek is out there killing god knows who, Jacob and Ally are probably trying to save Chris, I have no idea where half the Jedi are at this point, or if they are alive…

Adam- You ever wonder why we are even doing this?

Lisa- Adam don't start…

Adam- Lisa don't get me wrong the sith are evil, but…I don't know anymore.

Lisa- Well just keep fighting, once this is over we can put our lightsabers away.

Adam- What if we are doing this the rest of our lives…all this fighting.

Lisa- We probably will be dead before then.

Adam- Listen to your self Lisa…

Lisa- What?

Adam- End up dead?

Lisa- I'm going after that stone tomorrow, I should have done that a long time ago.

Adam- I'm going with you.

Lisa- Your staying right here.

Adam- No I'm not, your stuck with me remember.

Lisa- Fine whatever, just don't hold me back.

Adam- The only person that can do that is you, you told me that once.(long pause) So what about your brother, do you not care any more?

Lisa- He left me, you remember that.

Adam- Maybe he had his reasons Lisa, we have talked about this before, why can't you just let it go Lisa.

Lisa- I needed him, he said he would always be there. He lied to me.

Adam- You can't control live Lisa. Did you ever give him a second chance.

Lisa- …No I didn't…

Adam- I'll get the stone, you get your brother.

Lisa- The stone is more important, if we can get him…we will.

Adam- Good Ally and Jacob will be ready, and Katie said she was coming, and if Katie goes, AJ is going to follow, he's just annoying like that.

Lisa- Alright, well get home, be safe, get some sleep we move out tomorrow.

Adam- Alright, are you going to be ok Lisa?

Lisa- Yeah, go get out of here now.

Adam- Alright, c'ya tomorrow.

(Adam walks out of her room and heads on home, as Lisa looks at the picture of Chris, Derek, Jennifer and Her self, we zoom into the picture, and fade to black.)

**Act II **

**Scene VIII**

Lisa's 2nd Dream

(Lisa sits in the living room eating popcorn.)

Lisa- Are you coming I'm staring the movie!

Derek- I'm making popcorn my self.

Lisa- With what a blow dryer!?

Derek- No with force lighting.

Lisa- Are you trying to blow up my house!?

Derek- I was planning on doing it outside.

(Ashley comes walking down the stairs.)

Ashley- The greatest muggle invention of all time…duct tape

Jennifer- What did you break this time? 

Ashley- Nothing I was just saying.

Jennifer- That was random

Ashley- No this is random (She walks up to Jennifer and pokes her) Bother!

(Jennifer pulls out her lightsaber and ignites it)

Jennifer- I'll bother you!

Lisa- Derek are you coming!

(you hear a crash of lighting and a scream outside, Lisa jumps up and Jennifer retracts her blade)

Ashley- It's you-know-who!

Jennifer- Who?

Ashley- You know who!

Jennifer- Actually I don't

Ashley- I can't say his name are you mad.

(Lisa gets up and goes on outside)

Lisa- Derek are you…Where is the popcorn?

Derek- I think it's uh…I'm really not sure, I managed to do the force lighting thing. But I think I disinigrated the popcorn

Lisa- Oh and what did you think was going to happen! You just waisted my popcorn. Chris is teaching you these Jedi skills and you decide you want to blow up popcorn.

Derek- Hey he said to practice.

Lisa- Yeah but I don't think he ment by blowing up our familys popcorn

Jennifer- What's going on?

Lisa- Derek blew up a bag of popcorn

Ashley- So it wasn't you know who?

Derek- Who?

Ashley- You-know-who!

Derek- Actually I don't!

Ashley- Why do you do this to me!

(Ashley runs back inside and all three of them just look at each other.)

Jennifer- I don't get that girl some times.

Derek- Sometimes?

Jennifer- Ok all the time, but that's besides the point. Why did you invite her over anyways? 

Lisa- Her best friend is out of town for her mothers funereal…and she's not that bad, plus remember what happened to there parents.

Derek- Killed by a sith…Yeah we know, are we ever going to tell her?

Lisa- Maybe some day. Chris said we shouldn't.

Jennifer- Can we go back inside and watch the movie again, please.

Ashley- Merry me Harry!

Derek- How can she be so happy after her dad was killed?

Jennifer- Nothing gets to that girl.

Lisa- Don't you kinda envy her…how she can do that

Jennifer- What did you say something Lisa

Lisa- No c'mon let's go watch harry potter now.

Act III

Scene I

Derek Steals the Stone

Derek

Chris

(Derek sneaks into the office looking for the stone, Chris sits there and ignites his lightsaber lighting up the room with a red blade.)

Derek- Devin…

Chris- If it was you would be dead. How many did you have to kill to get in here this time.

Derek- Ten or Eleven

Chris- Not bad, must have done more sneaking then fighting.

Derek- I needed a chance of pase.

Chris- So what can I do for you?

Derek- Are you hear to steal the stone?

Chris- Hardly…why would I want that

Derek- Are you hear to kill me?

Chris- It crossed my mind..

Derek- So I see your with the Darkside now. It's nice isn't it, to just let all that anger go.

Chris- Your not one of them, you have nothing but anger.

Derek- And what about you?

Chris- Did I say I was any different.

Derek- So you want them all dead too.

Chris- It sounds entertaining

Derek- I work on my own.

Chris- Now I don't think your understanding me correctly Derek. You know I'm stronger then you, and you know you won't leave this place alive without my help.

Derek- That doesn't bother me one bit. I don't fear death…but having you on the inside could be to our benefit.

Chris- Good, now take the stone and get out of here.

(Chris throws the stone to Derek and retracts his lightsaber, and then is no longer there.)

Derek- Very interesting indeed.

(End scene)

Act III

Scene II

-Lisa

-Adam

-Katie

-AJ

-Jacob

-Ally

(It's early in the morning.)

Lisa- So, six of us. I figured we could have had a few more considering we are going after Devin

AJ- We don't need anyone else. I could take em all my self

Katie- AJ quiet!

Ally- Six will be enough, we don't want to spark anything to big.

Jacob- Remember Chris has trained at least half of us, so I would say we are going to be fine.

Lisa- Alright, so the plan, Three of us are going after that stone, and three are going after Chris.

AJ- Can I go after the stone?

Lisa- Yes AJ, Katie, and Adam will go after the Stone, Jacob Ally and My self will go after Chris. If you meet up with Devin you run, you don't fight him.

Katie- Alright

Ally- Do we know where they are, I'm pretty sure they haven't moved, it's a big operation they have going on there, they cannot just up and move that quickly.

Jacob- So follow us and we can lead you there.

(All of them start to head out leaving Adam and Lisa behind there for a moment.)

Adam- Take care of your self

Lisa- You too, don't get killed.

Adam- It's up there on the to-do list.

Lisa- Thanks…

Adam- For?

Lisa- Nevermind, let's go.

(Both of them leave and shut the door, and we fade to black.)

Act III

Scene III

Chris' Redemption

-Lisa

-Adam

-Katie

-A.J.

-Jacob

-Ally

-Rich

-Devin

-Matt

-Chris

-Derek

-Lisa confronts Devin and Chris

-Devin Leaves

-Chris & Lisa Fight

-Derek Steals Stone

-Chris almost kills Lisa

-Memory sparks change

(They are already inside the base looking around trying to find the stone We cut to Devin in his office Chris is in there, and Rich is there as well along with a few other sith)

Matt: Devin, we got trouble.

Devin- What is it now?

Matt- Six Jedi, one of them is Lisa.

Devin- So they are getting desperate…they are probably after The stone, and Chris

Chris- Then I'll make there search easier.

(He stands up and starts to walk out of the office.)

Devin- Chris come back here! (He doesn't come back.) I knew I should have just killed him! (turns to matt) Oh well, let him be.

Matt- Darn I wanted to kill him.

Devin- Matt your with me, grab your sith and we will go grab the stone.

(A sith runs in there)

Sith 1: Sir it's gone!

Devin- What!?

Sith 1: The Stone

Devin- We just got stone jacked you gotta be kiddin' me!

Sith 1: We think the Jedi have it.

Devin- New plan…Find them, and kill them all!

Matt- It's about time!

(Devin stands up and grabs his double bladed lightsaber)

Devin- Let's go. I want everyone searching! Rich you go find your two friends, and kill them.

Rich: Fine.

(he walks out and goes to look for them.)

Devin- Matt, take your group and lets go.

(We cut to Katie, AJ, and Adam running.)

AJ- This is not good!

Katie- Shut up and keep running!

AJ- Why are they saying we have the stone, we didn't take it!

Adam- They must have lost it or something. But they think we have it!

(They slam right into Ashley & Brooke)

Ashley- Ouch! (Pause) Oh hey guys

Brooke- I told you we took a wrong turn!

Ashley- Quiet!

Katie- What are you both doing here?

Ashley- We where sent by Taylor.

Katie- Great…How did she find out!

AJ- Sorry to interrupt but we need to go Right now!

(AJ blocks a few shots from some sith and keeps going)

Adam- Move now!!

(Everyone starts to run as we cut to Lisa Ally and Jacob who seem to be a little better off)

Jacob- Where could they be keeping Chris?

Ally- I'm not sure.

Lisa- Focus, since him out…

Jacob- Or, we could just look right infront of us.

Ally- Chris!

(Chris stands there as Ally starts to walk towards him.)

Jacob- Ally stop!

Rich comes into the picture, and they both stand there.)

Chris- So they sent you?

Rich- Yeah

Chris- Fine, Lisa is mine, you take the other two.

Rich- Just like old times eh' master?

Chris- Shut up, and fight.

(All three of them stand there on one side and Chris and Rich on the other.)

Lisa- Hello Chris

Chris- Well you got what you wanted…so let's just stop with the talk

Lisa- Works for me

(Chris extends a red lightsaber and Lisa with her blue one as well, as they begin to fight.)

Ally- Rich, why are you doing this!?

(Rich doesn't say anything as Ally and Jacob look at him.)

Jacob- C'mon Ally let's get this over with.

Ally- Rich...

(Rich Ally and Jacob begin to fight as well as we cut back and forth between the two fights.)

(Lisa and Chris' Fight)

Chris- This is what you wanted isn't it!

(They keep fighting as they go back and forth.)

Lisa- No Chris I'm tired of fighting!

Chris- Oh but your loving this, all this anger, just let it all go Lisa.

(They keep fighting for awhile cutting back and forth until Chris is about to get the final blow, Lisa whispers: )

Lisa: Good bye my brother.

(And Chris Stops his attack)

(Rich and Ally and Jacobs fight)

(They continue to fight Rich, Ally and Jacob)

Ally- Rich why are you so Angry

Jacob- Be quiet and focus on this fight!

Ally- Rich stop it!

(Rich moves to Ally and begins to just haul off on her Ally clearly out matched as Jacob comes in to help Ally he gets pushed aside Farley easy and then Rich does it, stabs Ally, and she falls right into his arms.)

Rich looks down at her for a moment, as Jacob sees what just happened, turns around and smiles.

Rich- Your next

Jacob- Fine let's go!

(Rich and Jacob start to haul off on each other and finally after awhile Jacob manages to get the best of Rich and in pure anger cuts his head off.)

(Adam AJ and Katie show up being followed by lots of sith)

Matt- Stop!

(Matt looks to the cornered Jedi, as Devin comes in as well with a lot of Sith.)

Devin- Now, I'm not happy, one bit…Give me the stone now!

Lisa- We don't have it!

Devin- Don't lie to me!

(Devin shoots force lighting at Lisa, as Chris jumps in front of it blocking it with his red lightsaber.)

Devin- Chris what are you doing?!

Chris- Never liked the darkside much.

Devin- I'm going to kill you all Now.

Ashley- Charge!!!

Brooke- (Does a fake trumpet call)

(All the Jedi look to each other. As Brooke and Ashley try a sneak attack but it fails pretty badley, and they end up right with the others trapped.)

Devin- So these two idiots are the ones who killed Kristy?

AJ- You both are idiots!

Lisa- Are you two ok

Brooke- Yeah just fine.

Ashley- Never been better.

Katie- So what now guys?

Matt- What now…you all die, and I shall be the one to do it.

(Brooke and Ashley look to each other, and don't say a thing but you can tell that they can tell what the other is thinking.)

Ashley- Run you guys…

Brooke- We will take care of them.

(Ashley and Brooke stand in front of the rest of the Jedi.)

Lisa- Brooke, Ashley…what are you doing.

Ashley- Everything is going to be ok now.

Brooke- We know what where doing.

AJ- What's going on?

Matt- Get those two now!

(Six or Seven Sith charge at the jedi as all there blades extend. And the two just stand there and the six or seven sith just get blown away by some unknown force. Then Brooke and Ashley look back at the group.)

Ashley- It's time for you to go now.

(They both smile as the the sith try to attack the girls, but they are unable to even get close to them. The girls bodies begin to glow a unnatural white within that we see Jennifer standing there infront of them.)

Jennifer- My good bye for you Lisa.

(We watch them in slow motion almost charge after them all, with no lightsabers the Sith menions are just being demolished by some strange force Matt and Devin are totally speechless. Then Devin and Matt go and attack them, and using most of there strength finally cut the two down, but just as they do there is a bright white light, and after the light fades the group is back in Lisa's home.)

Lisa- Brooke, Ashley!

(lisa falls to her knees again as they all stand there, not a word is said, between them all we fade to black, and end Scene.)

Act III

Scene IV

After The Battle

Chris

Lisa

Adam

Katie

A.J.

Jacob

Adam- How is she?

Katie- I don't know she won't answer the door.

A.J: What happened back there?

Katie: I have no idea, Chris any clue?

Chris: No not really, I have no explication for it, how you holding up Jacob?

Jacob- I'll be alright…just, didn't expect this to happen, you know…

Chris- You did fine.

Jacob- I don't think I can do this anymore Chris

Katie- So your just going to abandon us Jacob

Chris- Katie, now is not the time!

Katie- This is a war people die.

Chris- What would happen if you lost A.J. Katie?

A.J.: She would be perfectly fine with it that's what!

Adam- A.J. That's uncalled for

A.J: Shut up Adam I'm tired of all of your crap.

Katie: A.J. When we get home

A.J: What more saber drills screw them, you can't make me do that anymore!

Chris: Everyone calm down! (To Jacob) if you have to go I understand.

A.J: Yeah you would, leaving Lisa like you did!

Katie: A.J. That is enough!!

Chris: No it's ok.

Jacob: I can't do this anymore Chris, it's just to much for me. (He holds out his lightsaber to Chris.) Here.

Chris: Nah you keep it, incase they ever come after you again. You may need it to defend your self.

Jacob: Alright…thank you Chris, for everything.

Chris: No problem.

Jacob: I'll c'ya around.

Chris: yeah let's go hit the arcade some time next week, remember that one we always use to go to.

Jacob: Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll c'ya all later

Adam- Good Luck Jacob, c'ya around

A.J.: I'm sorry, about what I said…

Jacob: it's no problem kid. Take care of your sister.

Katie- Thanks for everything Jacob

Jacob: It was nice meeting you.

(Jacob walks to the door, and smiles) 

Jacob: C'ya around.

Chris: Yep

(Jacob closes the door and leaves.) 

A.J: Well anyone hungry?

Katie: how can you think of food in a time like this?

Adam: Yeah, c'mon A.J. Let's go get something from the fridge.

Chris: You realize this is my parents' house and that is my fridge your eating out of.

A.J.: And?

Chris: Never mind, I'm gonna go check on Lisa, you make your selves at home.

(Chris walks upstairs to Lisa's room as he knocks on the door Lisa sits in there.)

Chris- Hey kid.

Lisa- What do you want Chris?

Chris- Just checkin' up on you.

Lisa- Yeah well, you know how I'm doing.

Chris- Yeah I know…reminds me a lot of after Jen died

Lisa- Yeah but things are bigger now aren't they?

Chris- Yeah.

Lisa- Why did you leave Chris?

Chris- I had to, I wasn't ready to train you. I didn't even want you to get involved in this.

Lisa- Well, you left me Chris…you left all of us.

Chris- I'm sorry Lisa…But right now they need to Lisa, A.J. Adam, and Katie need you.

Lisa- Yeah

Chris- I'm going to go talk to Taylor tomorrow about what we need to do. Derek has the stone. And he's going to use it to kill everyone

Lisa- How do you know?

Chris- I was the one that let him take it.

Lisa- I see…well that does present a problem for us all.

Chris- Yeah it does. So get on down stairs c'mon kid

Lisa- I'll be there in a minute

Chris- Alright

(Chris stands up and leaves the room, leaving Lisa to her self, as she looks around the room for a moment, then to the picture.)

Lisa- Thank you Jen, Brooke Ashley…

(Lisa Leaves the room and goes on back downstairs where A.J. And Adam are eating on the couch.)

Lisa- Well I see you made your selfs at home.

Adam- What can I say this place is home to me.

A.J.: Plus I was hungry

Katie: So whats the plan.

Lisa- We sit and wait until Taylor calls us. We really cannot do anything on our own anymore, we are too few of numbers. Chris is going to go speak with her tomorrow and find out what's up.

A.J.: Who is Taylor

Katie: She's the leader of the Jedi, she's not near as strong as Devin, nor as strong as Lisa.

A.J.: Then why isn't Lisa the leader?

Adam: She didn't want to be.

A.J.: Oh Ok

Lisa: We know Derek has the stone and Chris is going to go talk to her tomorrow about it.

Chris: I would say go home guys for tonight, if you need a place to crash you can go to mine or I'm sure you can stay here.

Katie: We need to get going. C'mon A.J.

Adam- Mind if I stay here tonight, I don't want to go home.

Lisa- That's fine, won't your dad be worried.

Adam- No he's always too drunk to care.

Chris- Yeah, well you can both stay at my place with me tonight. I can call mom and dad and let them know

Lisa- Alright, want me to go start the car.

Chris- Yeah Sure just make sure it stays in park, I don't feel like having that stupid car back up on me and go into someone's house.

Lisa- Good thing there aren't any lakes around

Chris- No kidding here are the keys.

(Chris throws Lisa his keys as he pulls out his cell phone, and Lisa and Adam go outside.)

Act III

Scene V

Reflections of a Sith

-Devin

-Matt

Devin- The Jedi have the stone

Matt- So what are we going to do?

Devin- That's a stupid question

Matt- Normally when I say kill them all you say I'm to violent

Devin- Did I ever say violence was bad. You forget I'm wanted for murder my self

Matt- Man after my own heart

Devin- Matt I have a job for you…(pause) no your not going to kill anyone yet

Matt- Darn

Devin- Get every last Sith you can find and bring them here. We go after the Jedi a week from tonight.

Matt- Will do

(Matt heads out and we leave Devin on his own, he grins as he looks to his double bladed lightsaber.)

Devin- No one is going to bring me down, ever again

Act IV

Scene I

The Birth of a Sith

-Younger Devin

-Devin's father

-Mother

Father: Boy where is dinner?

Devin: We have no food.

Father: Then why aren't you out getting any?

Devin: Unless you want me stealing

Father; Don't get smart with me!

(He backhands Devin, Devin falling to the ground.)

Mother: What did he do this time?

Father: All we ask is for him to make dinner, and he complains about not having food to make anything with

Mother; Aww well why don't you go steal some, that's what rats do.

Devin- He almost killed me of course I'm gonna tell the cops!

Mother- You took my boy away from me! (She kicks him in the side as Devin lays on the ground) I guess I'm making dinner for the two of us tonight darling

(Devin goes off to his room, and shuts the door, looking at his shelf he has a lightsaber handle, he grabs it, and he carries a slight smile on his face.)

Father: Boy what did I tell you about leaving this door shut!

(He moves to backhand him, as Devin ignites the blade and cuts his fathers arm right off.)

Father; Ahhh you stupid little!!!...

(The mother comes running into the room, as Devin stands there laughing as he stabs his father with the saber his mother looking on in pure horror, she backs up seeing her dead husband.)

Mother: Devin, Devin sweetie…what are you doing?

Devin: Good bye mother

(With that we see a shadow and screams and lighting and sparks fly from Devin)

(End Scene)

Act IV

Scene II

The Beginning

-Chris

-Taylor

-Lisa

-Adam

-A.J

-Katie

-15 Jedi Extras

(Everyone is around the lake talking, waiting for Taylor to show up)

Adam- So do we know what's going on exactly

Chris- I have an idea. It's going to be drastic, that's Taylor's style…gonna get us all killed if you ask me

Lisa- If I would have known she was going to lead this bunch, I would have taken over my self

A.J.: Why don't you

Katie: A little late for that A.J.

Adam- No kidding at this point looks like she has called just about anyone she could fine.

Lisa- Not to many of us left are there?

Chris- There never where that many around here.

Lisa- It's a global problem isn't it.

Chris- Pretty much.

Adam- Then why is this place so important?

Chris- Because some of the strongest of the sith and Jedi live around here.

Katie- So there whole theory is we stop them here, we stop this war?

Chris- That's about it.

A.J.: But we have a moron for a leader don't we.

Chris- Quiet…here she is

Taylor: Sorry I'm late, I hoped we would have had more then this show up. Oh well. (pause) So a lot of you are wondering why we are all here…well I'll be blunt, we are in trouble. The sith believe we carry the force stone, and Devin has gone to the extreme, he is gathering any and all sith he can find, to come after us. The only way I feel we can combat this action is to counter-attack with our own army.

(There is a bit of chatter amongst the group)

Jedi 1: That's suicide, they out number us 4 to 1 easily.

Taylor: I know. But it's the only way I see this war ending, if any of you are like me your tired of this fighting.

Jedi 2: Yeah but that doesn't mean we are willing to commit suicide for this, your crazy.

Chris: No she really is right, this Is our only option.

Lisa- What?

Chris: if we run and hide there forces will hunt us down and kill us one by one, at least together we have a bit of a chance.

Jedi 3: If we had the stone…

Taylor: I believe that when the time is right, Derek will attempt to use the stone on all of us. When that happens we have to take it from him, and use it our selfs. That's the only way this can end.

Chris: And I take it your going to want Lisa's group to try and get the stone back.

Taylor: Well I…

Lisa- Seeing as we don't have much of a choice, I guess where in.

Taylor- Alright, so here is the idea, we go after them, we draw them out. We know where they are, and we catch them by surprise tomorrow we do this, so tonight go home…relax do what you need to do. You don't have to come back, you can run and hide if you want…I can't make you stay but I hope you do help us. So meet here tomorrow afternoon, and we will go after them. That's all

(Most of the Jedi disperse and begin chating some of them leave right away, Taylor goes to speak one on one with Chris off away from everyone.) 

Chris- So you really think this will work?

Taylor- I don't really know anymore Chris…I didn't expect it to get out of control like this.

Chris- Most leaders never do

Taylor- You don't think I should be leading do you?

Chris- At this point it doesn't matter what I think…you need to focus on the here and now.

Taylor- What would you have done if you where in my place?

Chris- Nothing we can do really, it's a game of chess, and it was either this or check mate...least if anything else we go down fighting.

Taylor- True, Devin is a great leader.

Chris- No he's just lucky, Derek is the smart one here…he's playing both sides. Our advantage is that we know we are being used.

Taylor- Will it make much of a difference.

Chris- Who knows, but you need to get home as well. I need to get my sister home, as well. Good luck and c'ya tomorrow.

(Chris gets up and walks away from Taylor as he meets up with Lisa and the other three.)

A.J.: So we are going after Derek tomorrow

Lisa- That's the way it looks.

Chris- We won't have to go after him, he's going to come to us.

Lisa- Derek is impatent, he likes the results here and now.

Katie- So when we meet him what do we do.

Lisa- We take em' together, and hope he doesn't use that damn rock.

Adam- What ever happens we have to stop him.

Lisa- Yeah, Well as Taylor said if you don't want to come back tomorrow that's fine I'll understand…

Adam- Save it Lisa, your stuck with us.

Chris- C'mon let's get out of here, go get us something to eat.

Act IV

Scene III

(We cut to a montage of them grabing something to eat, and each of them prepareing in there own way for tomorrow. Lisa is on her own in her room. Chris is watching T.V. Just trying to Relax Adam is sleeping, while A.J. and Katie are training with there lightsabers trying to do a bit of last minute sparing in. We See Devin meditiating and Matt fighting a bunch of sith not holding back and killing some of them. Taylor is on her own as well. Various sith and Jedi are training, and some sleeping some just hanging with family, then we fade to black. As it's the next morning, each of them walk out of the house, and end up in the same place, no one is saying anything. Every last one of them is back and ready to go on both sides. Then we fade to black once again….

Act IV

Scene IV

The Battle to end it.

(Standing in a field the jedi on one side the sith on the other. They all look at each other, knowing that most of them where probably going to die today…it's a moment of comforting yet no words are spoken. There is a lot of fear, a lot of anger, emotions are high, and no one truly knows how this is going to end. On top of a hill Derek watches with a grin on his face, this is playing out exactly how he wanted it to, no one is saying anything. In front of the sith side, Devin, Matt, and a few other high ranking sith.

On the Jedi side, Katie is standing next to A.J. a lot of fear in A.J's eyes, but he is going to be strong for his big sister. Lisa stands there next to Adam, and Adam moves his hand, and grabs Lisa's, and then he looks to her, and smiles. Lisa gives off a little smile as well. Chris walks in from the crowd and looks to his little sister.

Chris: Are we ready….

Lisa: Yeah…

Chris: Alright kid…

Chris looks down to see Lisa holding Adam's hand, and Chris just smiles to himself as well, seeing all of the Jedi on one side, and looking over to see the sith. What is going though his mind we will never really know. Yet it could be almost a mixture of pity, and sadness more the anger.

Devin looks to all of his minions, and then looks to the Jedi.

Devin: kill them all…

We cut back to the other side where the Jedi are

Katie: Don't be afraid

We cut back to the sith

Matt: Charge!!!

Then back to Katie and A.J.'s convo

A.J.: I'll protect you

We cut to Derek standing on the hill, and his straight face curling a little smile on it.

Derek: Perfect…

Then back to Katie and A.J's conversation,

Katie: Alright you had better

A.J Smiles to his older sister and they both give off a little laugh.

A.J.: I love you sis

Katie: I love you too A.J.

Then the battle begins both sides charge at each other. A.J. And Katie are battling Matt, Chris goes straight for Devin, and Lisa and Adam are fighting and cutting though minions. After a little bit of time we cut to Derek watching

Derek: This is boring.

Derek begins to walk down into the battle, it doesn't matter if they are Jedi or sith Derek is cutting though them. There are a few fights going on, people being cut up left and right.

Chris: Lisa where is Devin!?

Lisa: I don't know! I Haven't seen him!!

Chris: Behind you!

Chris force pushes a sith away from her.

Adam: this is nuts A.J. and Katie have there hands full and no one has seen Devin!

Chris: Just keep looking, if you both find him you take em on together!

Lisa: Alright!

Chris runs off leaving both of them to fight for them selves. Lisa and Adam keep fighting, while Derek enters the battle.

Act IV

Scene V

Derek Vs Lisa

Derek: I have waited for this day for a long time Lisa.

Lisa: You have changed so much…

Derek: So have you, look what the Jedi have done to you, your just a pawn for them.

Lisa: Look what these lightsabers have done to you Derek, you're a murderer…a killer…

Derek: Stop talking to me like you're a noble person your self, you have killed just as many as I have

Lisa: But they where not innocent people, I did it to protect people!

Derek: Protect people Lisa…No one knows about these things accept us.

Lisa: You killed innocent people that had NOTHING to do with this Derek, don't try and justify your actions one bit!

Derek: Listen to your own words Lisa, your trying to do the same thing.

Lisa: You tried to use that staff to kill everyone! Why do you want everyone to die Derek, what has the world done to you!?

Derek: I'm protecting this planet, the only way to end this war is to destroy all those force sensitive's

Lisa: I can't let you do that, so many innocent people Derek…all those children…all those families you have destroyed…all those families I have destroyed…none of this is right Derek…we can put these away Derek, c'mon put our lightsabers away, and never deal with this stuff again! We should have done that a long time ago Derek.

Derek: it's to late, we are to involved now, we know to much, do you think the jedi or the sith would just let us go like that. No they must all die now

Lisa: Derek, listen to me!

Derek: We are done talking Lisa, I'm going to kill you now, and after your gone no one else will stop me, now that Devin is out of the way.

(Tears being to fall from Lisa's cheeks)

Lisa: You where my best friend Derek…you and Jennifer meant the world to me. I loved you both more then life it self…please Derek…after Eric took her from us…I know you where angry but you don't have to keep being angry I forgave him!

Derek: Jennifer was nothing more then a pathetic Jedi, she didn't even put up a decent fight.

Lisa: did you…

Derek: Yes, now use that anger, and fight me

Lisa: Yes I can…because I forgave the person who killed her a long time ago, so if your going to kill me do it.

Derek: So be it Lisa, if this is your fate.

(Derek walks to Lisa slowly then as he is about to kill her someone force pushes Derek it barley phases him but grabs his attention away.)

A.J.: Lisa!!!

Derek: A.J…Hmmm interesting

Lisa: A.J? what are you doing here!?

A.J: Your just going to give up and die like this…what about me you loser, you can't leave me like this!

Derek: Touching, but it's time for you to die.

Lisa: A.J. Run!

A.J: NO!

(Derek force lightings A.J. as he extends his blade and starts to fight it.)

A.J.: I won't run! I'll fight for you!

Lisa: A.J Stop it…Derek cut it out!

(they keep going at it and then Lisa charges at Derek he force pushes her away and breaks the chain of lighting.)

Derek: You really think you can stop me, all of Devin's power is mine.

Chris: What do you fight for Lisa?

Derek: Chris, so you lived.

Chris: I don't die Easley, A.J Are you ok?

A.J.: Yeah, is Katie…

Chris: She's fine, she's over on the other side of the woods, most of the Jedi are there, why don't you go take care of your sister, she's worried sick about you. Lisa and I will take care of this.

A.J.: Are you sure.

Chris: Yeah go on, we will be fine.

A.J.: Lisa here, take this since you lost yours.

(AJ gives Lisa his lightsaber.)

Lisa: Thanks kid

A.J.: Thank you for everything Lisa

Lisa: You where the best student I ever had, I couldn't be anymore proud of you. You where very brave today, now go on get out of here.

(A.J Takes off and leaving those three alone.)

Derek: So brother and sister, are going to fight the big bad monster.

Chris: That's the plan.

Lisa: Chris…

Chris: This is actually the first time we have fought together isn't it dork?

Lisa: Yep, hopefully the last time too.

Derek: enough talk!

(Derek throws force lighting at Chris and Lisa, but Chris jumps in front of Lisa and using his hands deflects the lighting. Chris extends his green lightsaber and his purple one as well.)

Chris: Recognize this lightsaber? (Long pause.) I thought you would…I'm going to use it to finish you.

(Derek extends his lightsaber blade, and Lisa extends her blue lightsaber as well.) 

Lisa: I now know what I fight for Chris.

Chris: Good…so fight for it.

(Derek and Lisa and Chris begin the final fight of the movie, it's a long struggle where it seems that Derek carries the upper hand for most of the fight, Taking them both on until Derek moves in on Chris, and finally delivers the last blow.)

Lisa: Chris no!

(Derek doesn't say a word. He looks to Lisa with those cold eyes, Lisa after a few moments jumps in and begins to attack him, they go into a very elaborate fight sequence, the most intense fighting that has ever been seen, finally at the last moment like in the first movie Lisa Loses her lightsaber once again but this time just as Derek is about to deliver the final blow Lisa force pushes him out of the way he tries to swing at her again and using nothing but the force holds him at bay.)

Lisa: I fight for my brother!

(She force pushes him into a tree and as he charges forward.)

Lisa: I fight for A.J!

(She ducks under a swing and knees him in the stomach pushing him off to the side.)

Lisa: I fight!

(Derek losing control goes and tries to stab at Lisa, Lisa spins around grabs Derek's blade detracts it and throws it off

Lisa: I fight, to protect those I love…and that is something you will never understand!

(Derek tries to force lighting Lisa, but Lisa dodges the lighting, and picks up her saber using her speed within a fraction of a second she stands behind Derek and sticks the blade in his back.)

Lisa: I fight for you…to end the anger that has trapped you…good bye my friend.

(She detracts the blade and it falls to the ground along with Derek, she runs over to Chris and he is barley alive.

Chris: Hey…kid…you did good

Lisa: Chris don't leave me, please…I cannot lose you I'll die if I do

Chris: You can become the best of us, but it won't amount to nothing if your dead kid…

Lisa: Please…

Chris: I love you my little sister, with all my heart. I'm so proud…

Lisa: I love you too Chris…

Chris: I get to go see Angela again now.

Lisa: Tell her I said hi…will you…please…

Chris: Will…do…

(Chris Closes his eyes, and passes on, leaving Lisa there crying, A.J comes in with a limping Katie, and Adam follows in seeing Lisa and moves over to comfort her, and she allows him to hold her

Act V

Scene I

Final Scene:

(It's a grave yard, most of the main characters are standing around, some Jedi, some sith, then on a black screen a picture of the person, and there family appears on the screen, a name, and date of birth and date of death appears on the screen one by one until the last name

(Chris Barton Age 19 March 2nd 1989- December 16th 2008)

Lisa then walking though school, going on with life, talking with Adam, and A.J. and Katie in the hall, none of them have there lightsabers anymore. we cut to a c/u of Lisa's room a figure stands in there with a picture of Lisa Derek, Jennifer and Chris, she turns around. We don't see her face, She puts the picture down, and turns around. We see that it is Jennifer, She smiles and fades away.

(Fade to Black)

The End


End file.
